Victoria Figures it Out
by mjf2468
Summary: Victoria has waited months for Zorro to reappear after the death of Risendo. She has also observed changes in Diego. She finally has decided she no longer wants to wait for answers. Is she about to make all of Diego's dreams come true? If that happens, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Victoria wants to talk

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. Even though I wish they did belong to me. Sigh.

**AN: Yes, I know I have too many stories in process. But this plot bunny came along, and it is just so cute and fluffy. It looked at me with its cute puppy-dog eyes and said, "You gotta help me along." (Imagine the expression just as irresistible as Diego's…just saying) I couldn't help writing it up and just had to share it with you. So I did. Finally. I did hold off on it for several months, but I just can't any longer. Hope you enjoy, and hope you agree it was worth sharing.**

**And to Dapat, guest reviewer: I got a personal note at the end of this chapter. **

It had been two months since Emissary Risendo had arrived, terrorized the pueblo, threatened the area's most influential family, and was subsequently killed. The pueblo was just getting back to normal after the aftermath of that ordeal. At least, most of the townspeople had returned to normal.

Victoria contemplated those recent events as she swept the porch in front of her tavern. The change in behavior of two of the pueblo's most influential members, in particular. One, the Alcalde, was an improvement. Suddenly, he had become more concerned about the people of the pueblo, their ideas and their needs. Victoria felt he was finally showing the promise of a great leader which Diego had expected to see when the Alcalde had first arrived.

This change gave Victoria hope. Hope for the pueblo, but also for her own future. A future with Zorro. To finally find out who he was, to live a life with him. She couldn't wait to talk this over with him. That is, if she would ever see him again. Because no one had seen Zorro since the day Risendo had died. Victoria wasn't worried about this at first, attributing Zorro's absence to the Alcalde's change in behavior. Ignacio had done nothing lately to instigate a visit from Zorro, and so Victoria hadn't at first been concerned. However, as the weeks passed, she was finally admitting to herself she was indeed worried about her masked hero.

The other troubling spot was Diego. Victoria worried about him, in the aftermath of the drama of finding about having a brother and seeing him killed all in the same hour. She wondered if the trauma of such an event was the reason for the change in behavior she had seen in him.

The change wasn't troublesome, instead it was rather pleasant. But also confusing. It seemed as if, overnight, Diego had become even more attentive to her, showering her with compliments at every opportunity, going out of his way to show her every courtesy. He had always treated her with respect, but she almost felt as if he was, dare she say it, courting her.

Another troubling detail was Victoria had caught him looking at her several times with a look in his eyes she could only explain as, perhaps, love and admiration. The first time she saw this look, across the tavern as she was busy with the luncheon crowd, she thought she must have been mistaken. It disappeared so quickly she dismissed it without another thought. However, a week later, it happened again. She looked up unexpectantly from one of her customers, and caught the look in Diego's eyes again. Diego turned red when he realized Victoria had seen his look, and suddenly gave the soup in front of him his undivided attention.

They had been friends since childhood. Victoria had a crush on him, if truth be told, as a teenager. She even thought there was an attraction between them when he had first returned from Spain. She could have sworn actual sparks flashed between them when he bowed over her hand and placed the most gentlest of kisses on the back of it the day he had returned from Spain. The grandest gesture she had ever seen, much less be the recipient of.

But alas, she found out in only a few days after his return that the Diego who was now home wasn't the same young man who had left. Instead of being impetuous, he was now stodgy. Instead of being courageous he was always running away from trouble. It had bothered her how much he had changed, but then the pueblo's savior, Zorro, appeared and stole her heart. And her attention.

It was only a few days ago that for some reason the idea of Zorro being very similar to the young Diego entered her mind. At first, Victoria wondered where this idea had come from. And what it could mean. She got a very funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as she contemplated how very similar they both were.

The thought of Diego being Zorro had indeed crossed her mind a few times over the years. However, it passed just as quickly out of her mind in light of some idiotic action Diego would then do. Over the years, her affection for Diego had indeed grown, as a friend. As a dear friend. But…..could such a dear friend been indeed lying to her all of these years?

Even if the idea was indeed ridiculous and false, Victoria still needed to address her questions to Diego about his recent behavior. She had first thought she would wait, just in case she was incorrect. However, with Zorro gone, and the realization she was still very much attracted to Diego, Victoria couldn't wait anymore. She decided today would be the day she would finally get some answers from one Senor de la Vega.

The morning flew by. She had considered going over to the Guardian office to see if Diego was working on the newspaper, but had been too busy to get away. Victoria was kept from thinking about Diego due to various business concerns. Lunchtime arrived, with a busy crowd of hungry townspeople, to further occupy Victoria. Even so, she couldn't help looking to the entrance as often as she could, to see whether Diego was entering.

Alicia noticed her frequent looks at the door. "So Victoria, who are you looking for? A certain handsome young caballero perhaps?"

Victoria felt herself blushing, and denied her interest. "Diego? No, I guess I've been wanting to keep an eye on how many customers are coming and going."

Alicia shook her head and walked away. She couldn't understand why her boss wouldn't admit her continued and increasing interest in Don Diego. Despite Victoria's attraction to Zorro, Alicia often wondered why Victoria wouldn't consider Don Diego instead. He was handsome, rich, and available. And not hiding under a mask. Anyone could see he was very much interested in Victoria. Regarding Zorro, for all anyone could know, he might not make a good husband or whether he would truly consider marriage to anyone.

Finally, Victoria could no longer wait for Diego to make an appearance. He usually visited the tavern daily, but for some reason he hadn't shown up today. If he didn't show up before siesta, Victoria finally told herself, she would see if he was at the Guardian office.

As she was finishing up with lunch, one of the ranchers entered and excitedly informed everyone of another of Zorro's exploits.

"He was outnumbered five to one, and he was able to capture all of them. They were attempting to steal our cattle, but Zorro was able to stop them."

"We thought Zorro had either died or left the area. This is great news," Don Alejandro said.

Don Pedro chimed in, "Indeed it is great news. I was worried about that young man. I had hoped no harm had come to him."

As her patrons were leaving, Victoria was busy thinking about this new information. Her heart had leaped when she heard the news, but she also was surprised about feeling a small amount of regret. She shelved it for reflection later. First, she wanted to find out where Diego was.

"Don Alejandro, where is Diego? He usually eats lunch, but hasn't been in all day today."

"Oh, that boy. He left for the pueblo earlier today; he hasn't been in here? Interesting. I don't know where he could be."

"He must have gotten held up at the Guardian office. I will bring him his favorite meal for lunch."

"Gracias, Victoria. You are a good friend."

Victoria gave Don Alejandra a smile, but she was busy thinking inside. _Hmmm, I wonder if I will indeed find Diego at the newspaper office._

She made Diego's favorite chicken dish, and carried it to the Guardian office. She knocked, fully expecting not to hear anyone, but Diego's cultured baritone floated out to her to enter.

She found her friend behind his desk, hair uncharacteristically messy, busy squibbling on several pieces of paper.

"Oh, Victoria, did you bring me lunch? Gracias. I got so involved with getting the edition out I forgot all about eating."

"So you have been here….all day then?"

Diego didn't like the tone creeping into Victoria's voice as she had asked the question. He wondered what she was thinking, but found nothing in her guileless eyes indicating her line of thinking. "Yes. Was my father looking for me?"

"He did mention he was surprised you weren't at the tavern when he arrived."

"Oh, you know him. He does worry about me a lot, doesn't he?" Diego hoped his attempt at reflection worked to distract Victoria.

Victoria made as if she was going to leave, and then turned. "Being busy in here, I'm sure you haven't heard the news. Zorro has made an appearance, finally."

A bland expression appeared on Diego's face. "Oh, he has? That's good to hear. I guess a lot of people believed he had died with Risendo's trap." Diego stopped, momentarily distracted, and then realized he hadn't asked the natural follow-up question to the news. He rushed to correct this. "What heroic thing did he do this time?"

"He stopped some cattle rustlers at the Turro ranch."

"Good for him. You must be excited to hear Zorro is back."

"Yes, but I've been wondering where he has been. He hasn't been in touch with me all these months." Victoria approached his desk. "And I have been thinking. A lot. About how I may not want to wait for him any longer."

Diego swallowed hard. Was Victoria saying what he thought she was saying? "Wait for what, exactly?" came out of his mouth unbidden.

"For him to unmask for me. For him to make good his promise to marry me." Victoria took several more steps closer to the side of the desk. She looked Diego right in the eye, leaned against the desk, and said, "I have actually been waiting for someone else to step forward and ask to court me."

Diego was afraid to move, to breathe, in case this was indeed a dream. Could it be, that his wonderful, intelligent Victoria was actually referring to himself?

"And what has made you decide this?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Diego, I have seen you looking at me differently the last month. Like… you love me. Why have you never told me you cared for me in that way?"

Diego looked down at his hands, interlocked, on his desk. He sighed and attempted to slow his racing heart. "Zorro has always been there. Who could compete with him?"

Victoria reached out, gently took his chin and raised his head to look at her. "You could."

"Me?"

"Diego, I am sorry I was so distracted by the romantic notion of Zorro I overlooked my wonderful, handsome friend Diego." She took his hands in hers. "When I finally looked at everything, head on, I finally admitted to myself how much _you_ really mean to me. You've always been there for me. And I've been so unfair to you since Zorro appeared."

**AN: Going to leave it there for now. Sorry. Just want to finally share this with you. Plus, we all know how Victoria gets to talking, and so I have to end this chapter at some point, otherwise it would get way too long. You know there are going to be fireworks coming for poor Diego, because her next point of discussion will be Zorro. So…..hopefully it won't be long at all before I post again. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love all you guys!**

**And now a personal note to a particular reader: **

**Dear Dapat, guest reviewer: Yes, I know you hate unfinished stories, and how I keep posting new stories while not finishing others. I feel I have written and posted on my older stories very quickly, especially since I have so many stories going. So keep having a little faith, and just enjoy the stories and chapters, as they are posted. I sure enjoy sharing them with you and the other readers. I do enjoy your praise when you offer it. It's just that I go where the Muse goes. And if the Muse decides to offer up a totally new idea, thus a new story, I have to go with it. It does indeed help my writing (and finishing) the other stories, eventually.**

**I as a reader, have often been offended and frustrated as well by the amount of unfinished stories on FF. So, my promise to you is that I will not post a story unless I fully intend to finish it within a year, at the most. If not, I won't post that story. I'm proud to say I haven't allowed years to go by before I post a new chapter to an ongoing story. Usually I'm just too excited about sharing a story, or the first few chapters of it, I cannot wait to write it all before I begin to post. Real life does exist, even for me, so unfortunately FF has to wait sometimes. As I know you have been told, many times, by multiple writers. **

**To all other readers, thank you for your indulgence with the above. I would've responded privately, but since Dapat is only a guest reviewer, there's no way for me to respond privately. **


	2. Chapter 2: A proposal and discussion

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. Even though I wish they did belong to me. Sigh. Just taking them out to play since we don't get to see new episodes on TV anymore.

**AN: Yes, sorry for not getting this out as quickly as I would've liked. The saying "Genius cannot be rushed" would be a nice saying….if only I could apply it here. (Shrugging shoulders). Anyway, thank you for returning and reading this little ditty, and hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Previously:

_Diego looked down at his hands, interlocked, on his desk. He sighed and attempted to slow his racing heart. "Zorro has always been there. Who could compete with him?"_

_Victoria reached out, gently took his chin and raised his head to look at her. "You could."_

"_Me?"_

"_Diego, I am sorry I was so distracted by the romantic notion of Zorro I overlooked my wonderful, handsome friend Diego." She took his hands in hers. "When I finally looked at everything, head on, I finally admitted to myself how much you really mean to me. You've always been there for me. And I've been so unfair to you since Zorro appeared."_

Diego looked at Victoria in shock. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. "Just so I know I'm not dreaming...you are saying you would allow me to court you?"

"Yes, my dear Diego, I would enjoy that with all my heart."

Diego searched Victoria's eyes for any hesitation, any anger, anything at all prohibiting his next actions. Seeing nothing but love, he leaned over and claimed her lips with his. Victoria returned his kiss with all the passion she had always met Zorro's kiss. Her hands found their way around his neck, reaching for his hair. She relished the freedom of being able to do it now, when before she had the barrier of the mask preventing her from doing just that.

After too short a time, Victoria pulled away. She cleared her throat, trying to get her passions under control. Diego gently caught her under her chin and lifted her eyes. "Something wrong?"

Victoria shook her head, and pulled her gaze away from his and looked down at her hands in her lap. "No, I just…can't believe I was right." Looking back up, she continued. "It just hit me. You love _me._" Victoria took a breath. "Don Diego de la Vega, relative to the King, who masquerades at night as the secret avenger of the pueblo, loves _me_, a lowly tavern owner_._"

"Of course. Who else would I love but the most beautiful, fiery, most talented woman in all California?" Placing a quick kiss on her nose, he added, "And nothing about you is lowly."

"Why did you keep lying to me all these years?"

"Zorro's fight wasn't over yet, and…I wasn't worthy of your consideration until it was."

"But it has been _years,_ Diego."

"I'm very much aware of that, my dear Victoria. I…I just painted myself into a corner, and I didn't know what to do to get out of it."

"Are you upset I figured it out? Have I ruined some sort of master plan of yours?"

Diego stopped at her questions. He felt as though he had been gliding on quite enjoyably on a very fine horse, when suddenly it stopped, causing him to fall off head first. She did have a point. Even though it was certainly enjoyable relishing in the fact Victoria knew everything but loved and accepted him. However, reality hit him hard. He had to figure out where to go from here.

Victoria waited for his reply, watching the different emotions cross his face. She suddenly became afraid as to what his answer was going to be, for she couldn't get a grasp on what he could be thinking. Finding it surprising, she found herself holding her breath waiting for his reply.

Diego shook himself out of his own head and looked at his beloved. He was surprised to find Victoria suddenly turning a little pale. He realized how long he had been thinking of his reply, and he hurried his answer. "Oh, my dear Victoria. I'm sorry I didn't reply right away." Taking her hands in his once more, he said, "I've just realized how momentous this is. I….I've never allowed myself to think this far. I wanted to. I really did. But because it seemed like such an impossible dream, I couldn't allow myself to think this far. Now that it's actually here, I…I don't really know what to do."

Victoria was taken aback. This marvelous man, with such an amazing intellect, for once didn't have a plan? Of course, it sort of went along with her old idea of Diego, but now knowing he was also the mind behind Zorro….she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"I guess we start with…you courting me," Victoria said, suddenly uncharacteristically shy.

"Yes, of course. However, there's so much involved with it. Starting with, why would Victoria, the fiery rebel tavern owner wish to marry the coward Diego de la Vega?"

"But…" Diego stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"We have to continue to preserve the image of me to the pueblo as the weak, ineffectual Diego. To the Alcalde. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to get married because I will be swinging at the end of the Alcalde's noose."

Victoria shuddered at the image his words created. She suddenly realized that perhaps this wasn't as simple as simply agreeing to marriage. "Do you seriously think he would be able to see through it all?"

"Not if we're careful, and have a surefire plan."

"Well, do you have one?"

"Not yet, but I will." Leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss. "Or we will. With both of us thinking, we will certainly come up with something."

Sitting down, Victoria became serious. "You know, despite your image of the cowardly Diego, there has always been talk about us getting together."

"There has?"

"Surely men gossip just as much as women do." Observing the confused look in his eyes, and the shaking of his head, Victoria continued. "No? Maybe we should ask your father. I bet he would also say people have been saying for years it's unfortunate you were so…..and I was so….otherwise we would make such a wonderful couple."

Diego rubbed his chin in thought. "Really? They've been saying that? I suppose I could ask Felipe later."

"Why not your father?"

"He doesn't know I'm Zorro."

"What?" Victoria was shocked. How could Don Alejandro _not_ know? How has Diego been able to carry out the mission of Zorro without his help all these years?

Diego shrugged. Meeting her eyes, then looking back down, he said, "You know how my father is. His temper would've surely betrayed us one way or another sometime during these years." Victoria nodded. "Besides…I'm not sure as to his reaction. Zorro's antics aren't exactly those befitting a relative of the King."

"Surely he would be proud of all you've done. He has been one of the biggest supporters of Zorro, after all."

"Supporting Zorro is one thing. Realizing it's been your son endangering himself and the entire family, not to mention its reputation, is another thing entirely."

"Were you planning on telling him soon?"

Diego again smiled sheepishly. "Not really. My dream has always been the day when Zorro could retire, I would ask you to marry me, and I would then tell you and him everything." Turning serious, he said, "Provided, I always stayed a step in front of the Alcalde and not get caught."

Taking his hand once again, Victoria asked, "So where do we go from here, Diego?"

"Why don't you come out to the hacienda tonight for supper, and we'll tell Father together. Both our courtship and about Zorro. Then we will work on the plan to turn your favor from Zorro to Diego."

"It's kind of scary when you refer to yourself in the third person."

"I have to. It's the only way to keep things straight, after all these years."

"It hasn't been too easy for you, has it?" Victoria asked, again marveling in all she had never realized before.

Diego shrugged. "I never really have thought about it. It has been simply something I needed to do, what Felipe and I have needed to do, to ensure justice is indeed present in this pueblo."

Victoria raised their joined hands and kissed the back of his hand. "We have so much to thank you for, Diego. And if I didn't love you so much, I would be too intimidated to marry you."

"Intimidated? You? Never. You, my dear, are the most beautiful, intelligent woman who has ever existed. I should be the one intimidated that you even consider loving me."

A faint blush colored Victoria's cheeks. Hearing such words come out of Diego's mouth, when it used to be only Zorro's, was certainly something she had to become accustomed to.

Breaking the moment, Victoria said, "I suppose I should head back to the tavern. Siesta should be over by now. I will see you later at the hacienda."

Giving her a quick kiss, Diego rose. "Let me walk you back to the tavern."

Shaking her head, Victoria said, "No, you better not. We better not show ourselves together until we figure out how to place the clues about our courtship."

Smiling, Diego agreed. "See, I always knew you were the smart one."

Victoria shook her head. "If I didn't know better, Diego, I would think you had swallowed that Blarney Stone you had once read to me about."

Diego cocked an eyebrow and adopted his 'mild Diego' look of innocence. "Me? No, why do you say that? I'm only speaking the truth."

"I shall see you later for supper, then, Diego."

Diego walked her to the door of the office, and stood in the doorway watching her cross the pueblo. At the tavern, she turned, and gave him a small wave before she entered. Diego sighed, and returned to his desk.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

First thing Diego did upon arrival at the hacienda was to grab Felipe and bring him down to the cave. He then told Felipe about the afternoon. Well, almost all the details. For once Diego was happy for Felipe's inability to talk, because otherwise he would've been afraid the entire household would have heard Felipe's exclamation of glee the boy would surely have given out upon hearing the news.

Felipe didn't hide his enjoyment at watching the skip in Diego's step, and the smile on Diego's face, as he informed the cook of the added guest for supper, and then when he informed his father of Victoria's expected presence at supper. At one point, when Felipe walked past Diego and smirked at him, Diego couldn't resist giving the boy a light backhanded slap, which only made Felipe smile more broadly. Diego rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything because his father chose that moment to enter the room.

"What is the occasion for Victoria to come for supper, Diego?"

Thinking quickly, Diego said, "She…all she said was requiring our advice on something."

Accepting the statement at face value, his father nodded. "I'm so happy when she asks for help. I am so proud of how independent she is, but glad when we can help her out as she needs." Looking at his son, he stated, "She needs to be married."

Forcing a nonchalant expression onto his features, Diego said lightly, "Of course, Father. Once Zorro is free, the man will make an honest woman out of her. You know that."

"I've been thinking, Diego. We should organize the other dons, and seriously think about how we can make that happen."

Confused, Diego asked cautiously, "Make what happen?"

"Creating a pueblo where Zorro no longer needs to exist. Where he can be free to unmask and marry Victoria. It's beyond time for them both to receive the happiness due them."

If he hadn't been sitting down, Diego would've fallen over. _If I didn't know better, I would think I'd fallen into some strange fairy tale story. One where I get to have everything I never thought I could._

"Could we actually do this, Father? Without endangering ourselves?" Despite himself, and the soon-to-be revelation to his father ending the charade, he couldn't help but continue the façade of being less than courageous.

Enduring the last look of disgust Diego hoped he would have to endure, Diego watched his father struggle with his reply. "I never want to call you a coward, Diego, but at times you certainly haven't made it easy for me." Shaking his head, he said, "Yes, we need to do this. Gather the dons and get something organized so we can take care of it once and for all. However, tonight, we shall discuss whatever Victoria needs assistance with."

Diego swallowed a smile, unable to completely extinguish the joy he felt knowing that what Victoria wanted to discus with them was their impeding marriage. Supper could not arrive soon enough.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I think it moved the plot along. Some very interesting things are developing, that's for sure. You never can tell about that Alejandro, can you? I hope you review and let me know what you think. I sure do appreciate you reading and hope you return for the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Don Alejandro

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. Even though I wish they did belong to me. Sigh. Just taking them out to play since we don't get to see new episodes on TV anymore.

**AN: I apologize for not thanking all the favs, follows and reviews of the last chapter. Sheesh. I also would like to thank Dapat and ****jkl88, for continuing to read and review, since you don't have FF accounts I can send you PMs. I also apologize for the length of time it took to get this to you. Sigh. It didn't come together until it finally did. Who can figure how the Muse works? Sigh. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Some surprises ahead. **

Previously:

_Diego swallowed a smile, unable to completely extinguish the joy he felt knowing that what Victoria wanted to discus with them was their impeding marriage. Supper could not arrive soon enough. _

Felipe was with Diego in his bedroom, watching Diego complete his preparations for the evening. Felipe was amusing himself by watching Diego as he attempted to pass the time waiting for Victoria to arrive. He had watched the older man check his appearance in the mirror at least five times. The last time, Diego turned quicker than Felipe expected and caught the younger man's smirk.

"Oh, I'm so counting the days until you're in love, young man." Diego shook his head at Felipe's smile.

"We sure have things to discuss tonight, Felipe. Not only will we tell my father about Victoria's and my engagement, but also that I'm Zorro. And then, if he's able to concentrate after that, we'll discuss Father's idea of getting the dons involved." Looking pensive, Diego said, "We should be able to use that idea to explain Zorro 'leaving the area.'" A huge smile crossed Diego's face. "Then Victoria and I can get safely marry without worries about either the Alcalde or bounty hunters."

Felipe couldn't help but return the smile. He was truly happy for the man standing in front of him. His older brother. His surrogate father. His friend. It almost seemed like a dream, the fact that this day was finally here. Felipe often doubted whether any of them would live to see this day arrive. He signed to Diego, "It's almost time for Victoria to arrive."

Diego, after one last look in the mirror, led the way out of his room. Felipe followed with a smile and a shake of his head.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego met Victoria at the door. Looking around, he observed no one watching them, so he leaned in for a quick kiss. Victoria rolled her eyes, but gave into the temptation to give her fiancée a kiss, despite the risk. _I'm only human, you know._

Forcing herself to pull away, Victoria forced herself to give her fiancée a stern look. "Diego, you better behave."

"I just couldn't resist. Just to let you know, this will be a more interesting evening than you were expecting," Diego warned with a twinkle in his eyes.

Victoria gave him a sideways look, wondering what he meant by that, but was prevented from replying with the arrival of Alejandro.

"Good evening, Victoria. I'm so happy you could join us for supper. I understand you have something you need to discuss with us."

Looking at Diego, somewhat puzzled, she said, "Um, yes, yes I do, Don Alejandro." She wondered at the change of reason for her visit.

"I'm happy to provide whatever assistance I can for you. I do consider you like family, after all." Alejandro was surprised by the slight color now rising up Victoria's cheekbones, but was distracted by a cough by Diego.

"I do believe supper is ready to be served, Father."

Don Alejandro led the way to the dining room, with Diego falling in after him after offering his arm to Victoria. He couldn't help but smile at Victoria, who again rolled her eyes.

"I told you to behave, Diego!"

"I'm trying."

"Not very hard, are you? I can only imagine what our sons are going to be like." Realizing what she said, Victoria's blush became darker and she looked down at her feet, hiding her face. Diego gave a quiet laugh as they walked into the dining room and he led her to a chair.

After they both took their seats, Diego caught his father looking between him and Victoria. Diego couldn't help himself; he gave his father a huge smile.

"Diego, is there something you want to tell me?" Alejandro asked, suddenly suspicious.

Victoria glared at Diego. Diego said in a rush, "Not yet, Father. Why don't we first enjoy the wonderful supper Maria has prepared for us. Since it's one of Victoria's rare nights off, we shouldn't talk any 'business' until after supper, all right?"

Alejandro nodded vigorously, "Yes, you're correct. I do apologize, Victoria." Leaning back in his chair, taking a sip of his wine, Alejandro asked, "Any good gossip around the pueblo lately?"

They proceeded to have an enjoyable meal. Diego managed to lead Alejandro into sharing with Victoria several amusing anecdotes about his time growing up which Victoria hadn't heard, despite their long acquaintance. Victoria then began to tell several amusing stories of her own, involving some adventures of her brothers, which occasionally also included Diego, despite Diego's half-hearted attempts to prevent her from sharing such stories.

At one point, watching his father and the woman he loved interacting in such a relaxed way, Diego let himself imagine it being a routine experience, and it gave him a great sense of happiness. However, as the meal came to a close, he decided it was time for the more serious discussion.

"Father, let's retire to the library. Victoria and I have something we like to discuss with you."

Don Alejandro was taken aback. _What could they both have to talk to me about? There hasn't been any common issue around the pueblo for them to be concerned about__._

When they were comfortably settled, a glass of port in his father's hand and lemonade for Victoria, Diego took a deep breath and began.

"Father, Victoria doesn't have something she wants to discuss; we both do." At the expectant look in his father's eyes, Diego forced himself to continue. "She has agreed to allow me to court her."

The broadest smile Diego had ever seen broke across his father's face. "Oh, Diego, did I hear you correctly?" Turning to Victoria, who met his expression with one of her own, he said, "Oh, my dear Victoria, you have made me the happiest man in the world."

Alejandro suddenly realized what was nagging him. Coming back to reality, he asked, "But….what about Zorro?"

Suddenly unable to sit any longer, Diego rose and began to pace. "Father, there is something else I need to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while, but….but it never seemed to be the right time."

Alarmed at the serious tone in his son's voice, Alejandro became concerned. He looked at Victoria, who gave a small, tremulous smile, and nodded, then back at his son. Diego had stopped directly in front of him and was looking at him with a hesitant look on his face.

"Diego, you look like you did when you took Brandy, my new horse, out for a ride without permission and he ran off after you fell off. What could you possibly have done that you're afraid to tell me?"

Without any further delay, Diego said, "Father, I'm Zorro."

Of anything Diego could've said, that was the last thing Alejandro expected to ever hear from his son. He shook his head, got up, and began to pace. He stopped, looked at the two young people, scratched his head, and attempted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. His lips tried to form words, but no sound was heard. He shook his head, swallowed hard, then tried again.

"How is this possible? How is it possible something like this could ever occur under my own roof, and I had no idea?"

Diego had sat down again while watching his father, and was glad he had done so. The rage beginning to form behind his father's eyes was promising to look quite legendary. More so than when he had dared his young friend Miguel, their cook's son, to climb a tree to get him the last remaining apple of the season, who had then fallen and broken his arm.

"Father, I…"

"Did it ever occur to you the position you placed this family in? I am the King's cousin twice removed. Even though we are here, not in Spain, we still have obligations. Obligations to uphold the law. Which you clearly did not do, running around, instigating unrest, like you've done."

"But Father, you often said how proud you were of Zorro…"

"Of course I was, but that was when I thought he was another man's son, another man's worry. Not my own flesh and blood. Not one who could bring ruin down upon my entire family."

Diego's own de la Vega temper decided at this moment to flare up as well. "How dare you, Father, to talk that way. I created Zorro in order to rescue you from the Alcalde's jail, after all. If it hadn't been for me, you would've likely been hung because of that incident."

"I doubt it, Diego. Even at that time the Alcalde would've realized his mistake. You acted hastily and rashly. And unnecessarily."

Diego couldn't believe his father could ever hurt him more than the time he had accused him of being a coward, but he was wrong. To essentially make the claim that all his sacrifice and his endeavors as Zorro were basically unnecessary…it hurt worse than he ever would've thought.

Victoria didn't know what to think. To be an unwilling bystander as the man she admired the most in the world tore apart the man she loved…it was unthinkable.

"Don Alejandro, you don't really mean that, do you?" The question escaped Victoria's lips before she could stop it.

"And you, Victoria? Did you…did you know Diego was keeping this from me?"

"No, I didn't know until yesterday, Don Alejandro."

"And you forgive him? You aren't angry with him playing you the fool? Romancing you under the mask?"

Diego was about to interrupt when Victoria stopped him with a raised hand. "Diego, let me answer him please." Eyes flashing, she turned to the man she hoped to call father-in-law soon. "I for one understand why he needed to keep this from us. Did it hurt? Yes. Do we need to talk over a few things? Yes. Does it entitle me to negate everything he has done for the pueblo because I may not agree with all his methods? No, it doesn't."

"But you still allowed a man you didn't know romance you shamelessly. At the risk of your reputation."

"Nothing happened, Don Alejandro."

Don Alejandro swung towards Victoria, his anger now directed towards her. "How can I be sure? How can anyone be sure? Your behavior with him has often bordered on scandalous."

Diego lost the remaining control he had over his temper. For the first time in years Diego showed his father his true nature. "Father, you will not speak to Victoria that way. You raised me better than that. I never betrayed Victoria in such a fashion."

"You were alone with her at all times of night, doing God knows what."

"Most often hiding from the Alcalde and his soldiers."

"Oh, is that your explanation?"

Diego looked at his father in shock. "Father, what is wrong with you? This is not you. You were just saying how you wanted to help Zorro by organizing the other Dons. And now you are basically denouncing him."

Don Alejandro sat down and scrubbed his face with his hands. He shook his head and looked up at his son. "How can I be so disappointed but so proud of you at the same time, my son?"

Diego kneeled down beside his father. "Why are you disappointed, Father? I only did what I had to do for the cause of justice."

Don Alejandro sighed. "I'm sorry, Diego, but every time I think about what could've happened, if you had been caught…I could've lost you and I had no idea."

"I took such pains in making sure you would never figure it out. To keep you safe. Both you and Victoria. For the sake of the pueblo."

Standing up, Don Alejandro pushed his son's hands away. "I need time to think about this, Diego. I…I just don't know whether I can forgive you for lying to me." He rose and left the room without a further look at either his son or Victoria.

_What just happened? _Victoria asked herself as she watched the older man leave the room.

**AN: Thanks for reading. That was kind of surprising, Don Alejandro's reaction. I again apologize for the uncooperative Muse. Sigh. Anyhow, please if you like, let me know what you think. It makes a poor writer happy. And, maybe, just maybe, makes that dang Muse behave herself. Hope to see you soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Family Discussion

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. Even though I wish they did belong to me. Sigh. Just taking them out to play since we don't get to see new episodes on TV anymore.

**AN: Thank you for returning for the next chapter of this story and for all the reviews last chapter. So sorry it took so long again to get this out.**

Previously:

Don Alejandro sat down and scrubbed his face with his hands. He shook his head and looked up at his son. "How can I be so disappointed but so proud of you at the same time, my son?"

Diego kneeled down beside his father. "Why are you disappointed, Father? I only did what I had to do for the cause of justice."

Don Alejandro sighed. "I'm sorry, Diego, but every time I think about what could've happened, if you had been caught…I could've lost you and I had no idea."

"I took such pains in making sure you would never figure it out. To keep you safe. Both you and Victoria. For the sake of the pueblo."

Standing up, Don Alejandro pushed his son's hands away. "I need time to think about this, Diego. I…I just don't know whether I can forgive you for lying to me." He rose and left the room without a further look at either his son or Victoria.

_What just happened? _Victoria asked herself as she watched the older man leave the room.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Victoria's gaze remained on the door through which Don Alejandro had left. Her mind couldn't grasp what had just happened.

"I don't understand," she murmured.

Diego began to pace, various feelings raging for control within him. On the one hand he could certainly understand his father's traditional view. No one could deny the truth of all his father had said. However, Diego had more than expected Alejandro to buck traditional thought, as he often did, when it came to issues of justice. And Zorro. Receiving such vitriol from him was certainly not what he expected when he shared his secret. That was what really hurt. The amount of anger Diego received from his father.

"I think he'll come around," Victoria said quietly, coming up behind him and giving him a hug.

Diego closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, trying to quiet his doubts. "I'm sure you're right. I just don't know how many storms we'll have to weather before he does," he said, partly to make his new fiancée feel better.

Felipe entered the room, his eyes immediately searching out Diego. His attention had been drawn to the occurrence of conflict by hearing Don Alejandro's exit from the hacienda, punctuated by the slamming of the front door. He caught Diego's gaze and was concerned with the degree of sadness he found in his mentor's eyes. It took his breath away. He had never seen the amount of pain he saw there.

"Felipe, it did not go well. Not well at all."

Felipe's eyes narrowed in puzzlement as he hesitantly nodded towards Victoria. Diego shook his head. "No, it isn't that. Father was ecstatic about finding out about Victoria and me. He wasn't so happy about finding out about Zorro."

Felipe did a double take, shaking his head as though he hadn't heard correctly. At Felipe's questioning gaze, Diego nodded. "Yes, I indeed told Father I'm Zorro. He didn't take it well."

Diego could see Felipe struggling to make sense of it all, just like he and Victoria were. He supposed Felipe never thought it possible that his father would act in any other way than supportive if he ever found out about Zorro.

At Felipe's unspoken question Diego shrugged. "I don't know where we go from here. We'll just have to take our lead from Father." Diego gave a heavy sigh. "Once his temper cools." He only hoped that it would indeed cool and they could repair their broken relationship.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Alejandro rode out towards the pueblo, blindly allowing the horse to take its lead. His mind numb, Alejandro had no idea what to think. He had so many thoughts, feelings, and ideas...it caused his mind to...just…implode.

He didn't know where to start to process all of this new information. For years, he viewed his son as an inept, frustrating young man. One who wasn't living up to his potential. Indeed, Diego was, dare he say, an insult to the proud de la Vega name? Alejandro had really struggled with that last one over the past four years. Struggled with not letting his son feel that judgement. Because he truly did love his son, and truly wanted to be a better man and love the son he had. Not the son he wished he had.

Years he had spent wishing he had a son like Zorro. Brave, daring, showing true de la Vega spirit. Or so he had thought. True, there were times he had been very proud of Diego instead. Times when Diego had indeed saved the pueblo himself, just differently from the flamboyant way Zorro always did. Alejandro had indeed been proud of himself in having grown enough to recognize his son's value and contributions, and to let Diego know how proud he was in those circumstances.

Indeed, Alejandro had finally grown to accept Diego in all of his inadequacies, his not-so-normal way of living his life. Refusing to wear a sword. Not taking an interest in changing the Alcalde. It had been a struggle, but over the last four years, Alejandro had finally accepted the status quo. Accepted Diego for who he is. Until today. When the ground shifted, and Alejandro finally could see his son as he truly is.

So how was he to process all of this? Now that he's been told his son was truly all he had wanted, wished him to be, how was Alejandro supposed to forgive himself for not seeing it all these years? How was he…how was he to forgive himself for all the hurtful things he had told Diego over the years?

Alejandro reined his horse and sat staring out into the wilderness. That was what was bothering him the most. Not the supposed betrayal of his son for lying to him. Not the hurt of not being trusted enough to be told the secret. It was pride. Pride of not figuring it all out. Of saying those hurtful things to his son, and only now realizing how incorrect they truly were.

How can he remain angry with his own son, when all Diego had done was sacrifice his entire life, personality, and wishes in order to save the pueblo? Alejandro hated to think what the pueblo would have been like if Zorro hadn't come along. If he were honest with himself, Alejandro would admit the real possibility of both Victoria and himself being dead at the end of the Alcalde's noose without the creation of Zorro. Exactly like Diego had said.

Indeed, it was to rescue both of them that Zorro had first appeared. That must be why Zorro wore a mask, so the de la Vegas wouldn't suffer any consequences from Diego's actions. Alejandro's thoughts returned to those terrible, turbulent days following Diego's return from Spain. If he had indeed performed his heroic feats without a mask, Diego wouldn't have lasted a month. Much less a week, Alejandro was sure.

However, his brilliant, talented son had created Zorro for the sole purpose of saving the pueblo. Just like Alejandro had hoped he would when he had asked Diego to return prematurely from Spain.

His son _had _been watching out for his family's interests. Alejandro hung his head in shame now for a different reason.

Alejandro's recent behavior also lent credence to the argument as to why Diego never shared his secret with him. Alejandro could hardly deny his temper often got the best of him, his impatience leading to explosions and hasty decisions. The infamous de la Vega temperament. Thank God his son had also inherited his mother's good sense, to balance the de la Vega temper.

Alejandro gave a huge sigh and nudged the horse into a gallop again as he turned Dulcinea back home. He still had a lot to process. To accept. However, he owed his son and his fiancée an apology, without further delay.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Upon reaching the hacienda, Alejandro handed over Dulcinea's reins to the stable boy and entered his home with a heavy heart. He wasn't surprised to find Diego sitting in the library, his favorite room, a book in his hands. "I'm sorry, Diego," Alejandro said, approaching his son sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs.

Diego looked up from the book he was reading to find his father looking down at him with a look of love and sadness.

Rising from his chair, his book forgotten and sliding to the ground, Diego hurried to his father to meet his hug. "I'm sorry, too, Father. I never meant to lie to you, to carry on the deception for so long."

Alejandro pulled out of his son's embrace, gave him a look, and led his son to the sofa. They both sat down, and a silence followed. Suddenly both men were uncertain as to how to proceed.

Finally, Don Alejandro took the lead. "I apologize for my reaction to the news, Diego. It took me by surprise."

"I do understand, Father." Diego took a breath then said, "I can ensure you that nothing untoward happened between Victoria and me. I respect her far too much to allow that to happen."

"I know. But you have to admit, you weren't totally innocent in all that you did, either."

Diego looked down at his hands, clasped in his lap. "I know, Father. There are many, many things I haven't been happy with my masquerade. My inability to stay away from Victoria is one of the largest." He gave his father a sheepish smile. "I'm the most fortunate of men for her to have forgiven me."

A smile broke out on Alejandro's face despite himself. "Yes, you are. I'm surprised you survived her outburst when she found out."

"Yes, I'm also surprised. However, she now understands how important it was to the success of my mission for her, for both of you, not to know my true self." Diego became serious as another thought crossed his mind. "I'm also sorry, Father, for the sacrifices you unknowingly had to make for my cause. Besides experiencing remorse you now must suffer for the various comments you made to me over the years, but also the strikes to your pride for having a son viewed as inadequate by the pueblo."

"If only I'd known, I would've gladly helped, Diego, in any way I could." Alejandro now looked down at his feet. "But I understand why you couldn't trust me. Because of my impulsive nature."

Turning so quickly towards his father he caught Alejandro unawares, Diego grabbed his father's shoulder. "Oh no, Father. I'd trust you with my life." Taking a breath, he said, "The reason I didn't tell you was to keep you safe, so you wouldn't end up next to me in a hangman's noose if this all ended badly."

"Oh, Diego."

"Father, you know that was always a real possibility. Unfortunately."

"But it's not the role of the son to protect the father."

Diego looked upon his father. "Father, you know sometimes it is the son's responsibility, upon reaching adulthood, to take up the cause." A small smile crossed Diego's face. "I only did what you called me back from Spain to do."

Reaching out, Don Alejandro grasped his son by the shoulder. "So you did. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined the great feats you would indeed accomplish." Turning serious, he said, "I'm indeed very, very proud of you, my son, and I do apologize for everything I said earlier."

"Thank you, Father."

"And the first thing I'm going to do tomorrow is ride to the pueblo and apologize to your fiancée." A huge smile broke out on Don Alejandro's face. "Fiancée. And it's Victoria. Also, never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined you marrying her. I've loved her as though she was indeed my daughter for such a long time."

"I know, Father."

"Then I'll proceed with my plan to make the need for Zorro obsolete. And, you, my son, need to make sure Victoria can transfer her affections from Zorro to you without suspicion."

"Actually, Father, perhaps we may not have too much work in front of us. It's possible the Alcalde has changed. He hasn't done anything reproachable for two months."

Acknowledging in silence what Diego wasn't saying about Gilberto, Don Alejandro nodded. "It is possible he's truly changed."

"I'd even toyed with the idea of having everyone think Zorro had died, but...Senor Turro needed Zorro's help," Diego said. "Yes, Victoria and I will come up with a plan to transfer her affections to me. We have already begun to discuss this."

"That's good. And regarding bandits, the Alcalde has even improved the commanding of the soldiers. So, another purpose for Zorro could very well be gotten rid of."

Stroking his chin, Diego looked off in space and thought for a moment. "Despite all that, I think I do want you to go forward and connect with the Dons. Zorro indeed wishes to retire and would appreciate assistance from the pueblo."

Don Alejandro couldn't resist. "Yes, I whole-heartedly agree. I do want grand..."

"Yes, Father, I know. Grandbabies."

Laughter rang out through the hacienda, a most welcome sound. Felipe, standing outside the library, smiled broadly, relishing in the glow of everything finally working out for this heroic family.

AN: I think I will end this here. We all know what will happen, and...for this one I don't feel the need to write a wedding. Or the rest. Sigh. Good news, though, with another story done I can concentrate on some new ideas for more Zorro stories. See what trouble I can get Diego and the gang into next. I hope you stay tuned. So…see you next time! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Always appreciated so much.


End file.
